2028 Demolition Derby
Central Stadium Arena Floor The view from the central stadium floor is a remarkable one. Surrounded by all sides by sloping walls upon walls of bleachers and more bleachers. The bright lights, the roaring crowd, the beautifully done arena... it's all enough to make a grown robot proud to be fighting here. Compared to much of Cybertron, everything here is pristine, shiny, and new. The arena floor can be configured using holographics to represent different terrains and obstacles. When switched off, it's a simple but efficient pit with doors leading out and in on opposite sides. Combatants enter from opposing sides, but only one is meant to walk back out. Thing Contents: Sunstreaker Motormaster Fireflight Dead End Scrapper Portable Camera Blitzwing comes into the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Durango comes into the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Scrapper drops Demolition Derby Rules. Demolition Derby Rules These are the rules! 1. Every round you may either a) attack, or b) not attack. 2. Attacking is more fun than not attacking. 3. The only attack that is allowed is the ram attack. It is usable with 'ram ' or 'attack =ram' if you actually have the attack. 4. Vehicle and animal modes are allowed, though ram is still the only attack allowed. Jets may taxi if they so desire, but their velocity will be reduced for the match. 5. The more destruction, the better. SV-51M comes into the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Fireflight shifts into jet mode, ready for takeoff. Catechism transforms into her alternate mode: a F-35, Marine Corps variant. Her feet flip up against her shins, her nosecone rotates through her body and out in front where it belongs, her arms tuck into her torso, and her wings rotate into position. The combat pit has been outfitted for the ever-popular demolition derby! The pit has a hard dirt ground to it with ramps, metal obstacles, spike strips, hazards that randomly blast fire and energy weapons, and other death defying devices scattered all over the tracks. Even without other competitors plotting to crush the hell out of you, this is a dangerous place to drive around. Although... is it dangerous... or /totally awesome/?! Motormaster falls backwards, folding and converting into 18 Wheels of Death. Falling to the ground, Blitzwing folds himself inwards, armor locking into place and cannon snapping down as he becomes a battle tank. Sunstreaker falls backwards and collapses into his awe-inspiring Gold Lamborghini mode! Durango enters the arena, because that's what people who're entering the derby do, is enter the arena. It's just how it goes, y'know? So, he's there, and he transforms, and he's ready to smash people. Durango shifts down into SUV mode. Scrapper is here for the derby. The Constructicon cracks his knuckles and shifts down into payloader mode. "It's go time," he mutters to himself. Unlike all of his brothers, Scrapper isn't geared towards ramming people. His power shovel gets stress fractures when he does it too much. But nevertheless, the Constructicon is here for the joy of it, and because great shame will come to the Decepticons if Motormaster doesn't win. Scrapper transforms into payloader mode. Silverbolt comes into the Central Stadium Arena Floor. T-72 MBT rolls into the arena, with the creak and clatter distinctive of tanks. He takes his place on the starting line, engine rumbling. Gold Lamborghini revs his engines. "This time... THIS time I'm going to win! I have to! I won't let Sideswipe mock me for what happened yesterday! But to do that, I gotta take out Motormaster... somehow." Having obviously not had enough humble pie this Olympics, Miranda's entered herself in yet another event. A demolition derby! Piloting the latest marvel from Protectorate Industries, Miranda is sitting in the cush seat of an AIR exo-suit. . capable of transforming between both Robot and Jet mode. Currently it sits in Jet mode, amongst all the cars, trucks, tanks and other jets. The AIR is not the most logical choice, but seems the EDC was the only smart ones who built transforming tank exos. Miranda makes a note to herself to steal the blueprints when she gets back to earth. Silverbolt leaps into the air and transforms into jet-mode. Black Semi's engine rumbles in eager anticipation as the Decepticon team leader leasurely maneuvers through competitors and those wishing to observe the derby from ground level. His airhorns blow their deep banshee wail, encouraging a group of biped fleshbags to be elsewhere. A totally smokin' hot human babe stands in the ref's podium. Her job is really easy. Just wave the checkered flag and watch the machines run into each other. As all the vehicles are ready, she leans over from the podium, "On your marks... get set... go!' and waves the checkered flag! "Ooops, my top fell off! Tee hee!" F-35B lives for this sort of thing. Okay, she lives for energon. But smashing things with her head is a very close second. Even looks like there are Aerialbots here! That makes life even better. The F-35 looks happy, if a jet can look happy. A red and white F-4 pulls up near Sunstreaker. "Only if someone else doesn't get him first. You didn't think we'd let the Stunticons go thinking we wouldn't face them, did you?" Fireflight continues, "Too bad we're supposed to taxi, but oh well..." He ignores the human, trailing off. He might be checking out the arena, or the competitors - it's hard for most to tell a jet's expressions. Fusillade says, "Be sure to post a follow-up report on the damages! And what you learned!" Concorde SST discovered this morning that he'd been signed up for the demolition derby by an enterprising Slingshot. Normally, he would take the "not getting pounded" road over the honorable mode... But then he'd heard Motormaster was going to be there. Which should have led to even more "not getting pounded/running away", but dang it, Fireflight was getting involved. Reluctantly, the Concorde taxis after his brother, nosecone down in a way that makes him look rather pitiful. Scourge says, "Two sweeps? TWO SWEEPS? I'm going to pulverize that little Autobrat." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "To what are you refering, my Pack-Leader?" Scourge says, "Perceptor's response to Astrotrain." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "I think he multipled instead of divided. That should be 1/2 Sweep, not 2 Sweeps." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Some nerd-thing. Can't even do math." T-72 MBT's thermal imaging periscope flicks over to scan the human. Hmm, it's having a hard time keeping its gear secured. Oh well; no time to worry about that now! Blitzwing's engine roars and spits black smoke as he charges forward and tries to smash the gear out from under the Concorde before it can get too far ahead of him! "You jets should go home! You look ridiculous rolling around on your little dinky wheels!" Scourge says, "Perhaps. Regardless he will pay for it. And comparing 2 of us to ONE Astrotrain? Ha." Blitzwing strikes Concorde SST with ram. Viator says, "Perceptor? Heck, Ah whipped him in the desert a cycle or two ago. Them sweeps'll have no problem with 'em. Slagged 'em worse then I did Ultra Magnus yesterday! MEH!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Earthscorch, your callsign as an Operations unit will now be Pancake." ends here due to power outage and resumes Scourge shifts into his sweepcraft mode. Payloader 's engine revs as he considers which target to go after first. Ultimately it isn't really a tough call, what with all those Autobots here. Specifically, the Aerialbots. Jets rolling around on the ground? Seems like an easy target to him. The payloader bursts forward, trundling through several hazards and swerving to avoid a neatly hidden spike strip as he tries to take on one of the Aerialbots. "Given Mototmaster's here, Aerialbots, I can't /believe/ you signed up for something that keeps you grounded!" The payloader raises his power shovel in order to hopefully drive the sharp end of it right through Fireflight's nose cone! "Stunticons aren't your biggest worry, though!" Gold Lamborghini's hi-beams flash in surprise. "What? You're taking that monster on, on the ground, in JET mode? Are you fragging nuts? Oh, for... Fine, whatever. Just follow my lead." His engines roar, and he peels out across the arena, swerving back and forth between fire breathing and spiked obstacles, aimed straight at Motormaster. He tries to aim his front fender for some of the Stunticon leader's rear tires and make them blow out. Scrapper strikes Wobbly Flying Fireflight with ram. Within the pilot seat of the AIR exo-jet, the helmeted and oxygen face mask-ed pilot brings her gloved hand to the throttle leaver and pushes it forward slowly and evenly, listening to the engines of her jet increase their whine and power output. Eyes glancing over her cockpit readouts, the girl then releases her breaks and begins taxiing the jet further out into the arena, away from all the 'clusters' of people, to prepare for a good target of oppertunity. (No attack this round) Sunstreaker strikes Black Semi with ram. Black Semi could truly care less about heaving flesh-bags on annoying flesh-bags and pays no attention at all to the ref other than watching the flag drop. The large transport heaves peddle to the metal and roars outta the starting line. He weaves in and out of the nearest obstacles, front cab maneuvering with grace undeserved for a truck his size, trailer waggling behind. Spotting a group of Autobots, he starts that way. As no Elita-One can be found to give a good ramming this eve, he focuses current attention on Sunstreaker. Motormaster misses Gold Lamborghini with his ram attack. Scourge exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Sunder exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Mother Goose Fusillade appears to be giving Operations folk ridiculous names as they speak up on channel. Whether they'll stick or not is anyone's guess. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Hmm... Viator... hmmm. UPS!" Blitzwing's voice is backed by a loud crashing sound and engine noise. "What? Triple what?" Redshirt Catechism says, "My lady leader, what do you have in store for me?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "TRIPLE SEC! HAHAHHA. That's for Blitzwing, not you, Catechism." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Joan of Arc! You don't mind that's a human, do you?" Redshirt Catechism says, "Arc, like arc lightning, sir?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Uh... yeah, I think!" Redshirt Catechism says, "Sweet!" A shiny, clean Subaru Outback drives around, dodging whoever may be flying around and exploring the assembled Implements of Doom. Revving up, he takes to a low ramp and, hitting the end, sails through the air, only to find himself headed straight for a pipe which is just a /little/ too small for him. And now he's stuck. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Hmm. Maybe Road Rage for Motormaster, but that's kinda redundant." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Dead End! You will be known as Evanescence. If that's too long to say, just stick with 'Emo'." Earthscorch says, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does 'pancake' denote?" Scourge says, "Oh for the love of..." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "You should try it, Scourge! It'd be a great way to tell all your Sweeps apart." F-35B rumbles around on the floor. So many targets, so little time. Where to go? Who to hit? She ponders picking on Fireflight. It's practically her duty here. However, Mama Silverbolt's here, and she hears that chickens can get really riled if you pick in their hatchlings. It's just a pity that Fusillade herself isn't here to do this. Catechism speeds up to ramming speed, going after Silverbolt. You strike Concorde SST with ram. You take 8 points of damage from striking Concorde SST . Before he can even get up to a decent taxi speed. Fireflight gets a shovel to the side of his nose 'courtesy' of Scrapper. "Aagh..." The impact sets him spinning, fortunately in the direction of a ramp. Hey, anyone can use the ramps and it doesn't count as flying, right? Off to the ramp first, and find someone to hit on the way back down, Fireflight figures - though he didn't figure on the fire blast from the floor (which probably looks a lot better than it feels) as he jumps off the ramp at... Catechism. You evade Wobbly Flying Fireflight's ram attack. The Concorde whumphs and dents as both the tank and the jet hit him. Fun times. Silverbolt snaps his nosecone back into flying alignment and immediately taxis away from the two of them. No, no good can come from staying anywhere near them. Besides, if they want to give chase, well, that means they're not chasing Fireflight. He picks a ramp at random, drives up it and off- Oh, look, a Porsche. What did people call this move? Bellyflop. Silverbolt strikes Dead End with ram. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scrapper laughs, "This is so great. The Aerialbots can't just fly awa- ahh!" the payloader wheels around as Fireflight blasts off the ramp. That's got to be cheating! At least Catechism manages to not get hit by the flying Autobot. Alas, Fireflight is now too far away to adequately get nailed. Surveying the derby bit, the Constructicon spies one of those fancy unknown jets. Of human origin, obviously. "Hmph. Sorry, fleshbag," Scrapper mutters as he begins chasing the taxiing Air Exo, trying to jab his power shovel into its side. Scrapper strikes SV-51M Jet with ram. Black Semi's trailer swerves away from Sunstreaker's attempt on his tires, allowing the golden Bot to only grind away some of his side armor. Swerving back to reconnect lambourghini and trailer meets with only air. Undaunted, Moto continues through the course at top speed. Spotting a worthy obstacle in the distance, the Stunticon makes a sharp turn, tires squeeling in duress at the strain. Hitting a ramp with only the left side wheels, he goes airborn like an arrow in flight while performing a barrel role. Unfortunately for Sunstreaker, the bullseye is his roof. Motormaster misses Gold Lamborghini with his ram attack. Gloved, human hands move over the cockpit controls still, flicking a few solid metal switches to even out the power distribution of the engines. As the AIR continues to taxi, and continues to build up engine power output and speed, Miranda finally steers the control stick of the AIR to bring the AIR turning in a half circle, bringing it back to face the group of competitors. "Alright.. here goes nothing." A muffled voice says to herself from beneath the oxygen mask. Pushing the control stick forward, the Protectorate Jet begins accelerating back towards the pack. With more speed that it originally had when it left. But any grace, or carefully calculated plans that Miranda had to go after 'lesser' individuals first is thrown out the window as Scrapper smashes into her jet. The shovel of his payloader rips a nice tear in the side of the Jet exo-suit and, the pilot within pushing the control stick of the jet hard to the left in order to get away from the lime green menace, ends up sending her Jet hurtling towards the biggest and baddest member within these rings. Motormaster, once he lands. Oops. This could get messy. SV-51M strikes Black Semi with ram. Gold Lamborghini deftly races around Motormaster's cab section, and hits his target at a 45 degree angle--but this is Motormaster we're talking about, so despite whatever damage he does, Sunstreaker bounces off of him. "Uff. Heh. I'm gonna take you apart, Motormaster, piece by piece!" He powerslides around, accelerates past the Stunticon, jumps off of a ramp, and then smacks against one of the arms of some sort of cruel turret with spiked flails sticking out of it by metal arms. Hopefully, Motormaster is hit by one of the flails as the Stunticon doggedly pursues him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Motoloser, can't keep up? Hahaha!" Sunstreaker misses Black Semi with his ram attack. F-35B coos at Fireflight, "Oh, how cute of you to defend your leader! How about I hit him and again and you miss me again? Wouldn't what be grand?" Catechism spent too much time with Vortex. That thing is certain. She neatly zigs around spikes and zags around flames, tailing after the Concorde. Such noisy, inefficiency engines on that plane. It deserves to be scrapped! Concorde SST evades your ram attack. Joan of Catechism sings, "Pride comes before a fall!" Oooo! Is that sound what Fireflight thinks it is? The F-4 makes a hard turn around one of those spike strips, which can't be much better for his landing gear than they are for the groundpounders' tires. As Fireflight preapres to pull out of the turn, though, a couple of turrets pop up to deliver a sizzling crossfire between him and the noisy maelstrom indicating Motormaster's location. So the Aerialbot keeps turning until his nosecone lines up with another, and then accelerates to try and catch Blitzwing right in the back of his turret. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "And who is falling today?" Fireflight misses T-72 MBT with his ram attack. Joan of Catechism says, "Well, no one yet. But soon!" Scrapper says, "My shovel's already bent." Motormaster says, "Sunstreaker seems to fear the embrace of my grill." Concorde SST hadn't expected to actually land on Dead End. He tips himself back and forth atop the Porsche until he can sort of slither off him and get his wheels back on the ground. The ground that is sprouting laser turrets. Bad day, bad day, bad day! The Concorde taxis rapidly back towards Fireflight, finding himself nosecone-to-nosecone with a charging F-35. He jinks to the left and narrowly avoids her- he can feel the rush of air past his wings as she goes past. He dips his nosecone briefly, then decides Fireflight has a good idea. Nosecone comes back up, and he taxis towards Blitzwing. Silverbolt strikes T-72 MBT with ram. T-72 MBT laughs uproariously as Fireflight tries to knock into him, braking to let the Autobot jet pass him, but finds himself smashed into by Silverbolt instead! "Don't tell me you're actually trying to go on the offense as a passenger jet!" he scoffs, gunning his engine to try to push Silverbolt right back! Blitzwing strikes Concorde SST with ram. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Roadkill! Yeah, that's what we'll call ya." 1999 Subaru Outback throws himself hard into reverse, and finally breaks himself out of the slaggin' pipe. Looking around, he spots the human who -- he's told -- threatened to take him for experiments as she bounces off/through Motormaster. One target's as good as the next, eh? Is that Men at Work blaring? Is the sound getting louder? Is it....COMING FOR YOU? Durango strikes SV-51M Jet with ram. Black Semi's beautiful mid-air barrel roll is rudely interrupted by Sunstreaker's movements through the obstacles. Tires absorb impact and send him bouncing, but recovery is easy. Pursuit of the Autobot is thwarted by a flesh-bag exo colliding with his cab. His trailer nearly jacknifes as brakes are applied, and ground, until coming to a stop. "You dare? Challenge accepted, meat-thing." Wheels turn, gears shift, engine roars, and 18 wheels of doom surge forward to usher Miranda into oblivion. Motormaster strikes SV-51M Jet with ram. Payloader has gotten lucky so far. Nobody's attacked good ol' Scrapper! On the downside, his shovel is already bent awkwardly from constantly running into others. Snickering as Miranda turns to the left to avoid him, Scrapper turns to keep up with her - and runs right over a fricking spike strip. The spikes burst his left rear tire, sending him into an awkward skid. "Slag," he mutters as he spins out of control directly for... DURANGO! Scrapper strikes 1999 Subaru Outback with ram. Gold Lamborghini races around the track and away from Motormaster. He tries to look for him on his rear sensors but sees only the wicked traps flailing about and spewing fire and stuff. But as he comes around, he sees a NEW target of opportunity--Scrapper! His tires squeel as he races up right behind him. "Hey, Scrapper! Here's a little payback!" Then, he attempts to use his front bumper to push Scrapper right into the path of a flamethrower! Sunny might get a little singed in the process, himself, but it might be worth it! Sunstreaker misses Payloader with his ram attack. 1999 Subaru Outback cries a little on the inside as a giant frickin' construction vehicle chews up a good third of his END in one fell swoop. He also cries because this is taking longer than he expected, and he may have to bolt before it's over. Nevertheless, he soldiers on as only a soldier can. He runs away. Well, drives away. Let's see. Truck..no. Tank...NO. Construction vehicle: Occupied, apparently, by a Lamborghini. Human: Done that. Catechism: Why not? Vroom vroom, baby. 1999 Subaru Outback strikes you with ram for 15 points of damage. "Why not?" Silverbolt asks Blitzwing as he taxis backwards. "Might let Fireflight rack up a higher score." His nosecone dips so he can watch under himself and not roll over any of those nasty spike strips. Flamethrowers and laser-turrets, oh my. This was special. Nosecone comes back up, and from the ratchety noises it's making, all this running into tanks must make it painful to move. Ah, well. One Decepticon paid back, now where's the other? Silverbolt turned as sharply as he could and went a'hunting for an F-35. Concorde SST strikes you with ram for 17 points of damage. The nose section of the Protectorate Air exosuit impacts with Motormaster, bending and warping but, perhaps in a testimony to those who originally built it, doesn't simply snap off as one would expect with a normal terran jet. The pilot within, who doesn't even have her friggen driver's license for irony's sake, moves her hands quickly over switches and levers, trying to get the jet back out of the pack before anyone can smash into her. *Smash* That would be Durango. Causing minor damage in the form of the wings of her AIR becoming bent. Then.. the sound of loud semi engines seems to make its way through not only the plexi-glass cockpit but also the helmet over her head. Miranda looks to her left and sees the huge black semi hurtling towards her. In Miranda's benefit, she doesn't pee herself, doesn't even scream. She does however shout something that rhymes with 'Moly Bucking Zits!' and slams forward the throttle of her jet to try and get away. *SMASH!* (Yes. Capital letters. It was that big). A wing is rent clear off the AIR exo, falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and debris and the badly damaged Jet goes hurtling into a random competitor. Yes, Miranda isn't even in control anymore. She's become one giant pin ball. SV-51M strikes Concorde SST with ram. Silverbolt falls to the ground unconscious. F-35B neatly pulls out of the way of Fireflight, although she fails to hit Silverbolt. 50% isn't bad, right? Then Durango collides into her. Then Silverbolt also smashes into her, making her some macabre jet filling in a sandwich of carnage. Then the human adds to the pileup, on Silverbolt's side! But the humas knocks out Silverbolt, so that's cool. With a chipper, "Thank you!" to the human, Catechism then tries to slam Durango back. You strike 1999 Subaru Outback with ram. You take 10 points of damage from striking 1999 Subaru Outback . Joan of Catechism says, "We have Silverbolt down! I repeat, Silverbolt down! Well, okay, the human took him out, but still, it's good." Scrapper says, "It just matters who's left!" Motormaster says, "Keep attention on the Bots and humans before we see who earns the medals." 'You took out that outpost in Magnaron with your own two wings, right?' Slingshot told Fireflight. 'You're a natural for it, it's your event!' Slingshot will a lot to answer for when two other Aerialbots see him after this derby. Fireflight slows down a bit upon seeing the pile-up - Silverbolt? Knocked out?! - but then lights up to get clear of that mess, not to mention the spikes starting to come out of the floor. Scan for targets - ah, green and purple! 'Payback time!' the F-4 gleefully thinks as he aims for that already damaged tire, hoping to immobilize the Constructicon completely. T-72 MBT grinds the track under his treads as he revs away from the failing Silverbolt and ploughs through a wall of fire (aka the "PATH OF DEATH") to try to catch up with Motormaster. "Whatcha got up there, Motormaster, a human? Little squashy human in a tin suit? Want some help with it?" Fireflight strikes Payloader with ram. Blitzwing strikes SV-51M Jet with ram. SV-51M is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Payloader cheers as he practically runs over Durango. His shovel is looking to be in very bad shape, as it's built for lifting and not smashing. "Drive as fast as you can, Durango, there isn't enough room for you to flee!" The Constructicon is hot on the faster Outback's trail despite the blown tire right up until Sunstreaker edges him off course with his front bumper. "Gah!" Scrapper careens sideways just as the flamethrower goes off. A last second jolt keeps him out of the fire, though. "Dirty trick, Autobot!" he shouts back. There's a thick column of fire preventing him from enacting revenge on Sunstreaker. "Ah, Fireflight..." he roars towards the Aerialbot. "Time to take advantage of another helpless Ae- wait, what? Gah!" Scrapper notices Fireflight coming for /him/ too late. "Wait!" Scrapper shouts. WHAMMO! Scrapper and Fireflight collide. Scrapper's shovel finally breaks off and is added to the obstacles littering the ground. How does Fireflight fare? Scrapper misses Wobbly Flying Fireflight with his ram attack. Black Semi plows through the exo like styrofoam and keeps going, deep laughter rising from the cab as Blitz joins in the fun and disables the suit. "Nice work, Blitz. Keep it up." He circles around and allows his tires the enjoyment of driving once more over the fallen exo before veering off for another opponent. Not too many non-Cons left. "Sideswipe, I come for you!" he calls, charging once more for Sunstreaker. Concorde SST likes humans. Really. He does. Sometimes he just has to remind himself of that fact. Right now, however, he's just going to lay there like a lump on his wheels and be an obstacle. Motormaster strikes Gold Lamborghini with ram. 1999 Subaru Outback finds himself on a bed of nails after being hit by the sack of roses that is Catechism. So now he's wrecked, without air in his tires, and mad as heck. He can't even take it out on the human, as she's turned into today's blue plate special. Ah well. Why change horses mid-stream, no? He takes off, ruining his wheels, but hey, this is a demolition derby. With what speed he can muster, he makes his way towards the F-35..so long as nothing gets in his way! Durango misses Demolition Derby Rules with his ram attack. Durango strikes Demolition Derby Rules with ram. Demolition Derby Rules is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Oh noes! It seems like Durango's careened into the judge's stand..or at least the sign explaining the rules. Could this be the end of our hero?!? Durango strikes Demolition Derby Rules with ram. Demolition Derby Rules is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Durango falls to the ground unconscious. Still within the pack, Miranda is working desperately to get the Air back into control. She's lost a wing. Holy poop in bike shorts, that's not good. She's got to get into the clear before anyone else.. *smash* a tank then impacts with her jet, not only tipping the now ill balanced jet (thanks to the lack of a wing) sideways over, but tearing it a nice new cargo bay. A shower of sparks comes from the jet as armour is torn off and everything within the cockpit goes dark. The AIR Exo is out! In an unfortunate twist of events, Durango has to go see Ocean's 13 with a beautiful girl! Well, at least he's taken that EVIL sign with him! So he still has yet to medal after seven years, but he's probably just achieved an Olympic first. He'll take the small victories. Also, she's really hot. Goodnight! T-72 MBT rolls over a spike trap without noticing, snapping off the spikes under his treads in the process; no rubber tires means no trouble with spikes. Tank traps are another story, and he has to veer to avoid getting caught up on a row of them. He's a little banged up obviously, having taken some damage to the equipment mounted to the exterior of his hull, and his gun barrel is bent, but his armor and treads are more than a match for whatever a mere car can hand out! His engine roars and spits smoke as he puts the brake on the left track, spinning in place to lay steel for Scrapper, who seems to be in trouble. "Hang on, Scrapper!" Blitzwing strikes Wobbly Flying Fireflight with ram. Gold Lamborghini grumbles as his dirty trick fails him--Scrapper emerges unscathed. In order to avoid the flames himself, Sunstreaker takes a hard right and swerves around the inferno. It's then that he comes up upon the pileup--"Wow... that is... one hell of a mess! I think maybe... I'll ADD to it!" His engines squeel as he tries to find Motormaster--who instead finds him. Hard. With a deafening THWAM noise, Sunstreaker is sent spinning away from the Stunticon, his front end crumpled badly. "Aaaaagh! You fragging psycho!" Sunstreaker's engine roars back to life and he charges after the Stunticon leader. Like an automotive piranha, he fishtails in towards Motormaster, and tries to smack up against his tires, again, this time on the other side. "This is for acting like a creepy bastard all the time! Seriously, get help!" Sunstreaker strikes Black Semi with ram. Durango has disconnected. For a grounded jet with a big shovel-shaped dent in the side of its nosecone and assorted other little dents and burns, Fireflight is surprisingly quick - enough to avoid Scrapper's retaliation, at least. But the F-4 doesn't appear to have been expecting to be double-teamed, and Blitzwing crumples one of his anhedral stabilizers and sends him spinning. "Oh yeah?" Fireflight turns right back toward Blitzwing, ready to run the tank right through - or try, anyway. Fireflight misses T-72 MBT with his ram attack. F-35B decides to pursue Fireflight, now that the Big Bad Aerialbot is out of the picture, and Durango has knocked himself out by running into a sign. Autobots. Who can figure them? She'd think they'd be better on the ground than that! Wobbly Flying Fireflight evades your ram attack. Payloader grins inwardly despite the sheer pain that Fireflight just delivered upon him. So far there are two out of the race, and neither of them are Decepticons. The Constructicon watches as Fireflight rushes off to try and hit Blitzwing, and chases after him. "You're outnumbered and outmuscled, Aerialbot." Scrapper chuckles, but the chuckling suddenly stops as he runs over /another/ well hidden spike strip. His second right tire gets blown out, and Scrapper wheels off course from the Aerialbot and possibly (accidentally) slams into Blitzwing! Scrapper strikes T-72 MBT with ram. T-72 MBT may not be fast, but he can turn on a dime. Braking the right tread, he whirls away from Fireflight and evades the oncoming jet, gets clipped by Scrapper, continues his spin, ramps over a pit trap and lands on the far side with a loud crash! "Watch it!" he yells back, driving the wrong way around the track as he eyes the oncoming Motormaster and Sunstreaker. They're about to lap him, which is a perfect time to deliver a punishing head-on to the shiny yellow thing! Blitzwing misses Gold Lamborghini with his ram attack. A satisfying groan of metal on metal erupts from Motormaster's impact with Sunstreaker. He doesn't even bother to move after, allowing Sunstreaker to slam back into him. "Creepy? Bastard, yes. Brutal, yes. Sadistic and deviant, yes. But creepy? That's a new one." Seeing Blitzwing coming, Motormaster turns his attention elsewhere. His engine roars in contentment, this is what Moto was born and bred for after all, and sets out after one of the Stunticon's arch-enemies. "Silverbolt managed to miss out on the fun, Aerial. But now it's your turn." He slams on his brakes as he nears Fireflight, a quick change of direction, and Motormaster's massive trailer is sent spinning around to slam into Fireflight. Motormaster misses Wobbly Flying Fireflight with his ram attack. "Can't hit the broadside of a barn, can you, Motormaster?" Silverbolt sounds tired and in pain. Obviously, he doesn't care since he's inviting more of it. Diving forward Dead End transforms into a Porsche 928. Aiee! It's that Seeker that pulled his wing off! That memory's sufficiently inspiring for Fireflight to find the speed and maneuverability to avoid the oncoming Catechism. He seems to take his time taxiing back around - looking at the crowd? distracted by something else? - and finds himself about to get a noseful of trailer. "My turn? OK!" Fireflight cheerfully replies to Motormaster as he lifts one wing up to aim the other low at Motormaster's rear wheels sweeping by. One low blow deserves another, after all. Fireflight strikes Black Semi with ram. Gold Lamborghini chuckles to himself as he sees Blitzwing coming about a mile away, and pulls away from his assault on Motormaster's tires and off to the right, letting the triple-changer pass him. But as he passes, Sunstreaker flips out the disruptor located between his aerials--what the? Is Sunstreaker going to cheat and fire the weapon? It becomes evident very quickly what his intent is--the disruptor barrel flips out the side, and Sunstreaker turns himself about 30 degrees to the right to try and wedge the barrel right between the gears in Blitzwing's tracks. "Demo derbies are for CARS! You're just too slow, Blitzy!" he mocks. Sunstreaker strikes T-72 MBT with ram. F-35B remembers Sunstreaker. Several years ago, she helped kidnap him. The jet cants her wings down as she goes up a ramp. She doesn't want a any lift from it, just speed. From the top of the ramp, she cries, "Demolition derbies are for cars? This jet begs to differ, pretty boy!" With that, the jet throws herself off the ramp at the vain Autobot. Gold Lamborghini evades your ram attack. Dead End exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. "It was an accident!" Scrapper retorts to Blitzwing. The Constructicon is still off balance, and having lost his shovel he's not going to be hurting anyone quite as much as before. The Constructicon considers his targets and decides to make it up for the Triplechanger by trying to run Sunstreaker over! "Demo derbies aren't for idiots. You're just too DUMB, Sunstreaker!" he shouts as he tries to run Sunstreaker over. Scrapper strikes Gold Lamborghini with ram. "Oh, you dirty rotten scoundrel!" exclaims Blitzwing as he throws a track due to Sunstreaker's creative use of his disruptor. The tank fishtails out of control for several seconds before he compensates and keeps on coming, a lot more slowly now, running on his road wheels on that side. He smashes a heap of wreckage aside and bears down on Sunstreaker, trying to crush him between himself and Scrapper! Blitzwing misses Gold Lamborghini with his ram attack. Joan of Catechism says, "Gentlemen, I think Sunstreaker wears so much polish that he's just a wee bit too slippery." Blitzwing says, "I lost a track, I can't catch the little bugger!" "A Decepticon calling an Autobot a 'dirty rotten scoundrel'. This is novel." The Concorde flexes an elevon weakly. "Why is the only Decepticon who can hit things here the Constructicon? It's a demolition derby. Technical accuracy shouldn't be that great an advantage." By golly, if he can't move from all the smashings, then he can at least comment on things. And contemplate fun new ways to make Slingshot and Air Raid suffer. Black Semi is willing to take the wing in the trailer when it hurts Fireflight as well. More armor falls away, the mechanics underneath starting to be exposed. "Is that all you can do, Aerial? The human hit harder. Pathetic." He drives off towards a nearby obstacle. While not intended for ramping, the rear wall of the flamethrower is enough for the Stunticon. He slams into the nearly flat surface and launches at an odd angle. The semi manages to do a trailer-over-cab flip in the air and come down flat. " Black Semi says, "Eat trailer, Aerialbot" Motormaster strikes Wobbly Flying Fireflight with ram. Gold Lamborghini is flattened by Scrapper, and for a few moments the payloader is sitting right on top of his (now crushed) hood. "AGGH! Oh, I'm dumb, am I?" His tires squeel, and he begins to... carry Scrapper!? "Well, I happen to think THIS would be pretty clever!!" He builds up speed, swerves around Blitzwing, and approaches some sort of spinning pole with razor sharp pendulum-shaped blades on it. "See you in hell, you bastard!" Sunstreaker shouts as he drives right into it!! Sunstreaker strikes Payloader with ram. F-35B honestly isn't sure if anyone's ever touched Fireflight. That's a little frustrating. Aerialbots are third-rate knock-offs! With that in mind, she ascended a ramp at full taxi speed, launches herself into the air, does a barrel flip in mid-air, and tries to come crashing down on the other jet. Wobbly Flying Fireflight evades your ram attack. Sunstreaker's certainly doing his best to get the Decepticons' attention, Fireflight thinks. Actually, after that last comment Fireflight's half-tempted to get his own nosecone in, but there just doesn't seem to be room! Oh look, Catechism's jump just took her clear of that pileup. Target acq - "Oof!" Whoops, Motormaster doesn't seem to like being left alone. "Can't get enough, huh?" Well, at least the medics don't really need to fabricate him a new wing this time. Holo. It's all holo, he tells himself as he spins and drives right over his fallen mangled wing, incidentally getting out of Catechism's way as he aims for Motormaster's cab this time. "Here's some more!" Fireflight misses Black Semi with his ram attack. Joan of Catechism says, "...has anyone hit Fireflight? Anyone?" Payloader is enjoying running over Sunstreaker even if it's playing havoc with his own systems. He's already busted two tires and is having a whole lot of trouble steering at this point. The Constructicon tries to drive off Sunstreaker so he can come around for another pass, but gets... stuck. His wheels spin uselessly as he's carried away. "Ahhhhh.... slag..." Scrapper mutters as he sees where he's heading. He slams into the spinning pole, which shreds his rear armour before getting bowled over by the Sunstreaker/Scrapper team. The pole is destroyed, and Scrapper is nearly as well. The Constructicon tilts over onto his side. It remains to be seen if he'll be able to right himself again. Scrapper says, "I did at the start." Joan of Catechism says, "Note to self: being green helps." Scrapper says, "You are a wise mech, Catechism." Joan of Catechism says, "Thank you, sir." T-72 MBT rumbles on past the mighty Motormaster in an attempt to sideswipe Sunstreaker against Scrapper's undercarriage (and maybe tip Scrapper back upright in the process); he's moving so slowly though, now that he's lost a tread. If he loses the other he'll be out of the derby! Black Semi lands atop Fireflight and revs his engine for a few moments. As Catechism starts in their direction, he makes it a point to peel out and away. Holo or not, have some skid marks. Still another Autobot roams the field, and that needs to change. He does not bother to weave through the obstacles this time, letting the fire bask in his wickedness and warm his metal, and plowes through a spinning morningstar. "Your time in this event is at an end, Autobot!" Once again his airhorn releases its mournful wail. Blitzwing misses Gold Lamborghini with his ram attack. Motormaster strikes Gold Lamborghini with ram. Sunstreaker falls to the ground unconscious. Scrapper says, "I'm not sure if I can get back righted without transforming. Do you guys have this in hand or what?" Blitzwing says, "There's still three of us and one of him! Let's form up and run him down!" Motormaster says, "Sit tight, Scrapper. I can right you." Scrapper has a bad feeling about this. Gold Lamborghini's engine spews out smoke as the pendulum blades slice up his front end, too. He skids about past the ruined pole, trying desperately to get himself back on a straight line, and while he manages to evade Blitzwing yet again, with a cry of, "HA! Still can't catch me!" the egotist is then immediately T-boned by Motormaster, and he helplessly slides across the derby as Motormaster crushes him into one of the walls, instantly turning Sunstreaker into abstract art. CRRRUNCH! "Agh... go... frag... yourself..." Wobbly Flying Fireflight is at least as wobbly on the ground as he often is in the air, and between burns and Motormaster's skid marks he's beginning to look a bit like Air Raid. Hmm, Air Raid's missing out on all the fun, not to mention the bragging rights - but there won't be as much fun telling the others if Fireflight doesn't manage to take a 'Con down with him! Barely noticing Sunstreaker's painful elimination, Fireflight turns back toward Scrapper and Blitzwing. One or the other, and he doesn't particularly care which as he bounces headlong at them with one less landing wheel than he's accustomed to. Fireflight strikes Payloader with ram. Scrapper falls to the ground unconscious. F-35B is going to try for Fireflight one last time. Then she's going to try hitting the Decepticon that she likes the least, which is really a shame, but she wants to hit at least *something* and isn't too concerned which someone that something is. Zoom! Wobbly Flying Fireflight evades your ram attack. Motormaster sighs disappointed. "Damn Autobot, beating me to it." T-72 MBT manages to lay on the brakes just before Motormaster hurtles past him like a freight train and crushes Sunstreaker into a pretzel. His solitary tread creaks as he turns slowly around his bad side and rolls towards Fireflight, swinging his gun barrel in hopes of catching the Autobot with it and, with some luck, flipping him off his little wheels! Scrapper says, "Whew! Er, I mean... 'darn'." Blitzwing misses Wobbly Flying Fireflight with his ram attack. Blitzwing says, "Man, I wish I still had both treads. I am not going anywhere like this." Payloader 's wheels spin uselessly as he's still on his side. He chats with the other Decepticons over the radio broadband while he tries to figure out a way out of this situation. Normally he'd just transform, but that's break all the rules. Motormaster's offered to right him again, but Scrapper isn't sure he likes that. Ultimately he need not worry abotu it, as Fireflight knocks into the construction vehicle, sending it toppling side over side before finally coming to a rest back on its wheels. Unfortunately, it's clear Scrapper can't move anymore, and is thus out of the event! Scrapper says, "Just hang in there, Blitzwing. If you outlast Fireflight, you'll get a Bronze at the least." Blitzwing says, "Well, he can't hit me, so I should be fine there." Blitzwing says, "Fireflight couldn't hit the ground if he fell over." Black Semi backs up from the twisted wreckage that was Sunstreaker and surveys the survivors amongst the ruins. Just one Autobot left. "Your brethren have fallen Fireflight. The time has come for you to join them. Feel my wrath and know fear." The semi circles the grounds, and does not attempt anything fancy this time. Just a straight head-on, grill-on-airplane collision. Motormaster strikes Wobbly Flying Fireflight with ram. The sound of Blitzwing's creaky treads is music to Fireflight's audials, and loud music at that as the tank charges in his general direction. "Next!" Fireflight calls merrily as he uses a convenient quarter-pipe to turn around - right into Motormaster's grille. CRUNCH! Fireflight's missing both anhedrals now, and his fuselage looks seriously caved in. Still his momentum carries him toward Blitzwing... Fireflight misses T-72 MBT with his ram attack. Blitzwing or Motormaster. Motormaster or Blitzwing. Such a choice! Motormaster amuses her, and Blitzwing is a sometimes-ally, but she just can't hit Fireflight. However, Catechism's hydraulics give out on her and make the choice for her. She screams as she skids towards Motormaster and hollers, "Get out of the way! My steering's not responding!" Black Semi evades your ram attack. "You couldn't hit yourself with a mirror and a magnifying glass!" mocks Blitzwing, as the giant frickin' tank very, very slowly rolls away from Fireflight's attempt to ram it (how does that even WORK?) turns, crushing some debris that used to be a tesla coil under him, and then very, very slowly rolls back towards the Aerialbot. Blitzwing strikes Wobbly Flying Fireflight with ram. Fireflight falls to the ground unconscious. Blitzwing says, "I did it! Decepticons win!" Scrapper says, "Finally. Lord Galvatron was wondering when we'd finally bring home a gold." Galvatron says, "About time." Black Semi plows into Fireflight with much satisfaction. If only this were for real, how glorious this would be. Hearing the warning call, Motormaster does make sure he's not in the way and stays unscathed. Seeing Fireflight fall, his attention turns to his fellow Cons. Time for the gold. "Nothing personal, Catechism, but an adversary lacking control makes for an easy target." Time to let his last two competitors feel the love. Why stop with perfection? Head-on collisions have worked so well before, they might as well continue. Black Semi strikes you with ram for 21 points of damage. "One more..." Fireflight mutters to himself as he tries to turn to get another run at Blitzwing. One more, and he'd medal! But the F-4, crumpled and on three wheels, is far slower on the ground than a tank, even one with damaged treads, and Blitzwing manages to reverse on him first, crushing the other wing entirely and leaving the rest of him looking not much better. The last 'Bot standing stands no chance. F-35B goes careening through the arena, smacked hard by Motormaster's strike. She bounces off a tall arena wall like an ugly pinball and is sent over towards Blitzwing. One can hear her gulp, and she cries, "Blitzwing! Out of the way! And, oh, nice work on the Aerialbot, too!" T-72 MBT evades your ram attack. T-72 MBT puts on a brief spurt of speed which lets him avoid Catechism's wild slew, taking him right into the defeated Fireflight. He elevates his cannon as if throwing a fist in the air for victory, as he rolls unevenly over the hapless Aerialbot and cheers, "I did it! Victory for the Decepticons! I get a medal!" He sits there, contented, and spins his turret slowly all the way around, waving to the fans in the stands. Black Semi does not stop after colliding with Catechism. No rest for the wicked, and none come more wicked than Motormaster. Circling 'round the arena, he spots Blitzwing in midst of celebration. Making no attempt to blare horns or announce himself, he steps (figuratively) on the accelerator and makes a charge on the tank. The only time to celebrate is when all enemies have fallen. Motormaster strikes T-72 MBT with ram. Blitzwing falls to the ground unconscious. F-35B wonders how she got this far as a *jet*. Her armour is roughly comparable to tinfoil, and a tank just went down. She continues to skid around the arena, a pinball on crack. A set of spikes snags one of her wings, tearing it clean away, and it swings her in Motormaster's direction. Black Semi evades your ram attack. T-72 MBT is tipped over by the mighty blow, falls off of Fireflight and lands upside-down like a turtle. "Aw, man." His wheels spin helplessly. "So, uh, Silverbolt," asks the tank, "where are all the other Autobots? You know, who turn into cars." "Apparently none of them have this arcane device known as a 'watch'. So they sleep through things like events they desperately want to attend." Grrr. Unhappy Silverbolt. Payloader rests next to Blitzwing and Silverbolt. "Maybe they just didn't want to have to go up against Motormaster," he offers. "Or maybe they figured the Aerialbots are the ones to always take out the Stunticons." T-72 MBT tries to rotate his turret to look at Scrapper but since he's resting on his turret it just rotates his hull in the opposite direction while his turret stays still. "Ha ha, I bet they were scared of Motormaster. Had to hope the Aerialbots would save them like always." Gold Lamborghini's wreckage offers, "Yeah, and Sideswipe expected ME to remind HIM when this event was going on. I'm not his freaking mom!" Black Semi keeps on trucking, leaving Blitzwing in a heap behind him. "Gloat after victory, not during battle. Unless you can back it up." He easily steers out of the careening jet's path, and moves to follow after. "You've fought well, girl, for a jet. But this is my arena, and my game. Give up now, take the silver, and I'll grant you mercy. Otherwise, get ready for treadmarks all over your aft." And with that, ramming speed. Black Semi strikes you with ram for 22 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. T-72 MBT points out, "Megatron used to gloat during victory ALL the TIME." T-72 MBT admits, as he thinks about it some more, "And sometimes before. And sometimes even after defeat." Concorde SST could make a crack here about where that got him, but isn't entirely stupid. F-35B manages, through dribbling leaks, "You. Are. Forgetting. Ramjet." It's such a pity that the supreme aerial master of ramming couldn't here, but she hopes to carry on his spirit today as she makes one last, crazed run at Motormaster, her steering returning to her just in time. Black Semi evades your ram attack. "Well, we are." the crushed Fireflight points out, still proud of his team. "The ones who take out the Stunticons, that is. Look what we did without even flying!" And look what Fireflight usually does without even trying... maybe he should have tried *not* to hit Blitzwing? "Are you saying you plan to reinforce your cone and start knocking into buildings?" asks the upside-down Blitzwing, obviously amused at the thought. Payloader hmmms and thinks for a moment, "Well I suppose it's fair. The Aerialbots do decent while on the ground, and the Stunticons do ok while flying. They /can/ fly, after all." T-72 MBT thinks Fireflight would be more accurate if he just aimed at an empty space NEAR the real target, but is not about to give him any pointers. Gold Lamborghini says, "Oh, yeah, they CAN fly. But that kinda defeats the whole point of making a ground based team of Decepticons, doesn't it? You guys should just take out their anti-gravs. You know. Help 'em focus on their jobs a little more." Payloader retorts at Sunstreaker, "Yeah but in that case we should take all the wheels off the Aerialbots. Where would /that/ get them, huh? Huh?! Also, doesn't your brother fly or something?" "It gets us pre-disqualified from demolition derbies in the future," Silverbolt points out brightly. Black Semi's trailer sways to and fro behind his cab, as Moto keeps Catechism from connecting with his frame. "You've got spunk girl, I'll give you that. Just gonna make me enjoy your energon on my windshield that much more." Though, despite his comment, he'd rather she just eat his tailend. Rather than charge, Motormaster takes a simple approach this time. He simply slams on his brakes. Gold Lamborghini says, "Yeah, like a brick. Heh." Black Semi strikes you with ram for 23 points of damage. Catechism falls to the ground unconscious. = 2028 Olympics Message: 37/24 Posted Author Demolition Derby Results Fri Jul 13 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Concluded in 12 rounds. 9. Silverbolt, 8. The Salamander 7. Durango 6. Sunstreaker 5. Scrapper 4. Fireflight BRONZE: Blitzwing SILVER: Catechism GOLD: Motormaster Astrotrain says, "Scrapper!" Astrotrain says, "These new legs are -green-!" Joan of Catechism says, "Sssh, the green will improve your aim." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "What shade of green?" Astrotrain says, "What shade of gr...WHAT SHADE OF GREEN DO YA THINK!?" T-72 MBT spins his hull around since he can't move his turret. "Hooray for the Decepticons! We win! Because the Autobots with proper wheels didn't bother showing up!" Scrapper says, "You whine so much." T-72 MBT adds, "Except for Sunstreaker!" Astrotrain says, "You think yer so funny but you're not!" T-72 MBT, furthermore, "Who sucks!" Black Semi's trailer rises, his cab splits, and soon Motormaster stands revealed in all his infamy. Payloader transforms now that everything's over. The artificial damage vanishes. "Decepticons forever!" he calls out, raising his fist into the air. Scrapper says, "Heh... I do think I'm pretty funny." Astrotrain says, "Nuh uh!" Scrapper says, "Maybe it was Scavenger that picked out the colour. Did you think of that?" Gold Lamborghini says, "Kiss my aft, Blitzwing!" Blitzwing transforms as well when the holographic field falls, flipping back upright. "Motormaster's right though, I should've tried to back into Catechism instead of stopping... I coulda had Silver instead of Bronze." Concorde SST transforms and checks on his wings. Sure, sure, it's holographic damage. It's still ugly, painful, and more than a little worrisome. Then he goes to haul Fireflight to his feet. "Up you go." Astrotrain grumbles. "Now I look half Constructicon or somethin. This is humiliatin." Once the holographic damage fades away, and Miranda's cockpit becomes active once again, the teenage girl types in the commands to transform her get back into robot mode. As mechanical apparatuses shift and change around her cockpit is moved into the chest area of the exo-suit and she begins to move on out. Scrapper says, "Well if it really bugs you, go spraypaint yourself some other colour." SV-51M transforms into robot mode. Motormaster thrusts his fist into the air victoriously. "To the strong go the acclaim, to the weak my tires grinding through their entrails!" Astrotrain says, "I would but uh..." Astrotrain mutters, "Iusedallthepurplepaint." Scrapper says, "I'm sorry, what?" Gold Lamborghini transforms and stands up, palms on his hips as he scowls at Motormaster. Astrotrain grunts. "I used all the purple paint a couple days ago." Astrotrain emphasizes -all- of it. As the holographic field fades, Fireflight transforms and accepts Silverbolt's hand up with a grin. Yeah, it still hurts, and yeah, he wishes he'd managed to hang on for the bronze, but still, this is good for bragging rights! Blitzwing reaches back behind his head and checks his cannon barrel, now magically un-bent. "I should have this thing reinforced, maybe get a pair of those barricade-breakers on my prow. Then I could really tear up some suckers." Astrotrain says, "I -told- Blitzwing that I kinda threw in all kinds of stuff that was just lyin around in that energon mix." The jet's nosecone and tail section fold up above its fuselage, and Fireflight shifts to robot mode. Blitzwing says, "Just use white, the rest of you is white, nobody's gonna notice." Soundwave says, "...We had sufficient sufficient supplies of purple paint for the next three hundred years, by my last estimate. How could you possibly use that much?" The Concorde unfolds and refolds into the shape of the Aerialbot commander, Silverbolt. Motormaster offers Catechism a hand back to her feet once transformed. "A worthy effort for one not built for the ground. You managed to outlast several with an advantage over you." And bragging rights are good for free booze. Clearly, today is a win-win situation for the Aerialbots. "Remind me to sign Slingshot up for an exhibition match with Motormaster or something," he mutters to Fireflight. F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Blitzwing jumps in the air and waves to the crowd. "Yeah, not bad, Catechism, I didn't expect that at all." Gold Lamborghini flips upwards and rapidly unfolds into the handsome Sunstreaker! With a loud clanging and clunking Blitzwing rearranges himself into his imposing humanoid form. Astrotrain says, "Oh, ya know. A little here, a little there. The stuff kinda kept countering each other. One of them egghead types said it was consuming itself on a molecu...mole....on a really small level. I thought it sounded neat and scientific so kept pouring it in with everythin else." Astrotrain says, "And boy did it work! Just ask those who saw it!" Scrapper says, "No purple? Astrotrain, this is a serious thing!" Scrapper says, "What are we going to do if Galvatron scuffs up his paint job?!" Astrotrain says, "I know. My legs are -green-!" Astrotrain says, "..." Soundwave says, "Or Cyclonus, Astrotrain? I doubt he would take to lime green." Fireflight nods in fervent agreement to Silverbolt's idea. "After we tell the others. I bet Air Raid'll want to try it next year after he hears this!" Astrotrain says, "I'll uh...I'll get more purple tomorrow." SV-51M exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Catechism freely and unashamedly takes Motormaster's hand and smiles up at him. She looks from him to Blitzwing, the two other medalists, and she suggests, "Thank you. I'm touched. Now, if you ever want to see what we jets do for fun, you come on out when there's a lightning storm, and I'll show you Storm Tag. It's like this, but there's wind and lightning instead of fire and spikes." Scrapper says, "You better! Use that 'chemistry' skill of yours!" The smile on Silverbolt's face is just a little bit frightening. "You think so? We'll definitely need /someone/ to defend the honor of the Aerialbots." Sunstreaker just gapes at the Aerialbots. "But... you're JETS!" Blitzwing says, "Or me! I'm one third purple! Come to think of it, aren't almost all of us at least a little purple?" Motormaster catches snippets of the Autobot conversation and turns to Sunstreaker with a grin. "Obviously jets with ground envy. Very sad." Astrotrain says, "You I couldn't care two bits about." Blitzwing says, "Shockwave's all purple too." Astrotrain says, "Yeah but da boss' gun is bigger." Blitzwing says, "Shockwave's less likely to get scratched too." Soundwave says, "I am not. Despite being inaccurately portrayed as such in comic books portraying me in the mid 80's." Blitzwing says, "Not a lot of danger filling out those logistics requisition forms, ha ha." Rumblin' Rumble says, "Those stinking comic books made me look like Frenzy! How the slag can you confuse blue and purple for black and red?" Scrapper says, "Look, we all have a little bit of purple on us. I know I do. But this can be fixed so long as Astrotrain... fixes it." Astrotrain mutters. "Stupid stuff blowin my legs off. I totally coulda slagged Magnus." Scrapper says, "I don't even want to think what we'd do if we had to make another Decepticon secret base shaped like a Decepticon Insignia viewable from space." Blitzwing says, "And all our buildings and spacecraft are purple! When we conquer a planet we paint the whole thing purple! Our very symbol is purple. Our lasers are purple! It's like our "thing."" Sunstreaker shrugs. "Doesn't bother me. If you stay on the ground, you can't get shot down. That's what I say." He peers up into the stands. "RIGHT, BRO?!" Scrapper says, "How in the blazes did you manage to use it all, anyway? You are only but one mech!" Astrotrain says, "I dun get it." Soundwave says, "I believe there are still several Decepticon decals in our supply lockers, in case the painted insignias are damaged. Unless..." Astrotrain says, "How? Oh uh, I dunno. Just, y'know. Kept pouring it in. With a hose. And a pump." Astrotrain says, "That stuff was so great. My rifle put out so much firepower..." Astrotrain wails. "And I can't remember how I made it!" Scrapper says, "Thank Primus for the truce so the Autobots won't be able to wipe us all out while we're helpless." Scrapper exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Fireflight glances back at Sunstreaker, but before he can say anything Motormaster butts in and Fireflight isn't about to get into another confrontation with him right now. He just shakes his head and grins up at his wingleader, "C'mon, wouldn't you rather top off with the team than listen to these guys argue?" Blitzwing says, "Hopefully they won't find another energy-rich planet and fly off to conquer it, because we couldn't build another Ark-destroying warship right now either." Blitzwing says, "Not a proper one, anyhow. Not without purple paint." Motormaster considers, "Storm tag? Perhaps I will come observe next time. Sounds interesting. Though nothing like the thrill of grill-on-steel, or tire-on-steel, or grill-and-tire-on-energon-or-blood. Enough of listening to Autobots feeling sorry for themselves, wishing they were cars and trucks instead of jets." Scrapper says, "Which isn't going to work unless we want the Autobots to die laughing." Astrotrain says, "Trypticon's purple too ain't he?" Blitzwing rubs his hands eagerly. "I get a medal," he says to himself as he jets up out of the arena. Blitzwing exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Soundwave says, "We could use our black paint on a warship of that scale. I have theorized, on occasion, that black paint is most suitable for warships, as it allows them to blend in against the backdrop of space." "It depends." Should he give into the really stupid idea or not? Probably not. No, no offering to do exhibition matches with not-so-random Decepticons. Madjet. "Yeah, let's go find the others, 'Flight. Besides," he pitches his voice to carry, "It's not like the Stunticons can take us when we aren't handicapping ourselves." Blitzwing is conspicuously silent at this heresy. Sunstreaker shrugs and stomps off up to the stands. Sunstreaker exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Catechism replies, "I'd love to have you there. Robot modes work, for those who don't have wings." Motormaster turns his torso to peer over at Silverbolt with an amused grin. "Lost to me in the games, now your feelings are bruised just like your pride Silverbolt? Go home and cry to momma Prime before you get hurt for real. Silverbolt glances over his shoulder, amused. "What are you talking about, Motormaster? You never touched me." Motormaster emits a deep bass chuckle. "Must hurt even worse to lose not to me, but done in by a flesh-bag. Talk about pitiful..." Fireflight laughs at Silverbolt's comment about the Stunticons as he exits the arena, looking around probably at the various energon vendors. He doesn't even notice that Silverbolt is still debating the Stunticon leader down in the arena. Silverbolt just shrugs, still amused. "You know, any Autobot would have considered "they can't take us without a handicap" fighting words. But, I guess, it really is true, and you know it. You can't take me except if I handicap myself." He gives Motormaster a little wave. "I'm going to drink with my team. Have fun with the games, Motormaster." Silverbolt exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Fireflight exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor. Motormaster exits the Central Stadium Arena Floor.